


Czekoladowe cappuccino

by DreamsConstellation



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Andy studiuje, Virgil pracuje w kawiarnii...





	Czekoladowe cappuccino

Andy, jak niemal codziennie od dwóch tygodni wyszedł z budynku uczelni, po rozmiękczającym mózg wykładzie i udał się do swojej ulubionej kawiarnii, żeby wziąć na wynos kubek czekoladowego cappuccino i przejść się po parku. W głębi duszy liczył na to, że znowu będzie go obsługował ten słodki sprzedawca. Był naprawdę uroczy, nawet jego imię, wyryte na plakietce, którą nosił przypiętą do koszulki, Virgil, miało w sobie niecodzienny urok.

Smukły, wysoki, o zręcznych dłoniach, czyli wszystko, co imponowało Andy'emu. Obiecał sobie w duchu, że tym razem, zapyta kiedy ma przerwę i czy nie zechciałby napić się kawy wraz z nim.

Jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły, od razu dostrzegł Virgila stojącego za ladą.

'Cześć' przywitał się, uśmiechajac promiennie. 'Poproszę...'

'Czekoladowe cappuccino?' wpadł mu w słowo mężyzna.

'Zapamiętałeś?' Andy uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

'Trudno cię nie zapamiętać. Mało przychodzi tu takich ciach jak ty. Aż miałoby się ochotę schrupać cię do kawusi' zaśmiał się Virgil.

Andy spłonął rumieńcem, ale stwierdził, że to idealny moment na jego pytanie.

'Dałoby się zrobić' mruknął, odrobinę nieśmiało. 'Kiedy masz przerwę?'

Virgil uniósł brwi, zdumiony, że jego komplement, choć tak prostacki, nie trafił w próżnię.

'Za pięć minut.'

'W takim razie daj mi dwie kawy. Poczekam na zwenątrz.'

♡♡♡


End file.
